Dance with the Devil
by Yuuri Uchiha
Summary: Yuuri has no feelings for Wolfram, but when an another man becomes interested in Wolfram will Yuuri step up and take Wolfram back? Or will he let him go? Please read and review! Chapter 3 ending edited!
1. Chapter 1

I've changed this story up a bit. I've corrected a few minor errors I had made and some other stuff. I will be picking this story back up now that it's summer time .

Chapter One

On The Wing turned Hallelujah

Wolfram thumped onto the bed and sighed contently. It was nice being home, but being away hadn't been so bad either. He closed his eyes as the memories flooded back to him. Yuuri had taken him to earth for the weekend, "The weekend we were in love" he thought to himself. They went shopping, to the movies, and they even went dancing at a club. While they were there Yuuri had bought him a beautiful necklace with a gold chain and an emerald stone in the middle that matched his eyes. Wolfram fondled the emerald in his hand then looked around the room. Yuuri had left a few minutes ago to greet Saralegui who had arrived without warning.

Knowing the coast was clear; Wolfram took a black box out from under his pillow and opened it. Inside laid a silver pocket watch with Yuuri's seal engraved on the lid in sapphire. Wolfram had gone into town as soon as they had gotten back home and bought it for Yuuri as a thank you.

He smiled as he held it in his palm. He looked around the room again and still no sign of Yuuri. Where could the wimp be at this time of the night? Surely he was done greeting Saralegui? He rose from the bed and went into the hallway to find his wimp. Wolfram smiled at the word. It had turned into more of a pet name than an insult. After this weekend Wolfram thought maybe he and Yuuri really could be together.

He walked down the hallway and opened the double door which let into the courtyard, his heart sank. Tears flooded into his eyes and made the two figures before him blurry, but he knew who they were. Tears streamed down his cheeks and landed on the cool concrete. He wanted to scream in pain as he felt his heart being ripped out, but the lump in his throat would not allow it. He dropped to his knees as the two figures finally pulled apart and acknowledged his presence.

"Oh my god…Wolfram…I'm…I'm so sorry" the shorter figure stuttered as he knelled next to Wolfram. He reached out towards him but his hand was slapped away.

"Don't touch me you wimp!" Wolfram yelled in anger "How dare you cheat on me! Do I even mean anything to you? And with Saralegui?" He stood and began shaking, his hands clenched at his side.

"Wolf, please-"

"Don't call me that! Fuck!" He tossed the black box onto the hard concrete causing it to fly open and spit out its contents, he began to run. He didn't know where he was going, but anywhere was better than here.

Wolfram finally stopped running, his hands on his thighs as he tried to catch his breath. He opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by trees. He had run outside of the castle and into the nearby forest. As his heart beat settled he allowed his emotions to flow through him. Disappointment, heartbreak, sadness, and anger, were all emotions that he had felt tonight. How could Yuuri have done that to him? Leading him on then leaving him high and dry. How dare he insult him like that? What did Yuuri care? He only cared for Weller, not for Wolfram.

His body shook with sobs and then the land below him began to shake before it gave out. A land slide. Luckily Wolfram was on top of it and not under. He was able to hold on to a ledge as the rest of the land fell into the lake below. Wolfram saw a rock that he could use to pull himself up with and began reaching for it. Halfway there he stopped. What did he have to live for anymore? Yuuri had ripped his heart out and left nothing in its place.

Greta. That's what he would live for. If he died now Greta would surely be depressed. He had to live for his daughter. He pulled on the rock, but it gave away and he fell.

He sank into the water and began to fall to the bottom. He had no strength to swim and his consciousness began to fade. Above him there was a tall figure with black hair swimming towards him. "Yuuri. You came to save me" Wolfram thought before he lost consciousness.

He opened his eyes and found himself in the royal bed chamber. He remembered the black haired figure swimming to save him, Yuuri had saved him. He shot up from the bed and looked around franticly. "Yuuri?" he said.

"No, I'm sorry. His majesty just stepped out" replied an unfamiliar voice that came from next to the bed.

"Who are you? Wolfram asked shying away from the stranger.

"Oh, pardon my rudeness. I am Leon Rosas. I came to speak with his majesty.

"Leon Rosas, The ruler of the Tornadas kingdom by the sea?"

"Yes"

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you. I'm here to speak with his majesty."

"Well yes, but I meant what are you doing in this room?"

"Oh!" he laughed "I wanted to make sure that you were fine since I did save you from drowning."

"Oh, I see" Now that he looked more closely at him, he had black hair just like Yuuri, except his eyes were dark brown. He sighed. Yuuri hadn't been the one to save him. "Thank you very much Mr. Rosas."

"Please, call me Leon" he said smiling "Mr. Rosas makes me feel old I'm barely twenty-one. Well it is late I should go now. Goodnight."

After Leon had left, the door opened again. It was Yuuri.

"Hey" Yuuri said shyly.

"What am I doing here? I'm sure you'd rather have Saralegui warming your bed, not me." Wolfram stated bluntly.

"I thought maybe you'd freak out if you woke up in your room by yourself since we've been living together in the same room for so long." Wolfram liked living in the same room as Yuuri, but he no longer harbored this feeling after what he had experienced tonight.

"You know, I used to live alone before I knew you." Then Wolfram proceeded to stand and leave, slamming the door behind him. He stood outside the door and composed himself. Wolfram didn't want answers as to why Yuuri had cheated on him. He didn't want to know. All that matter to him was that Yuuri had left him, and there would be no take backs.

I hope you like the first chapter of Dance with the Devil. The title for this chapter has a meaning, try figuring it out ;) then post what you think it is on the reviews. Please tell me if you like it and how I can improve (or if I just plain suck :P, but tell me in a nice way (: ). By the way the character "Leon Rosas" is not my creation, he's a character from a manga called "First Girl" (Non-Yaoi) I just really like him (: Oh and I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or its characters.


	2. Just be Saltwater Room

Chapter 2:

I say Just be friends though I wish for The Saltwater Room

Wolfram drummed his fingers impatiently on the leather chair in which he sat. He was currently seated in one of the leather chairs across from Yuuri's desk. He let his eyes wonder around the room in boredom. He was never in this room for more than five minutes because the Wimp always kicked him out. Since he currently was not present in the room he let his eyes wonder around the room.

The room itself was quite plain. Bookshelves on either side of the desk which was placed in the center of the room and two leather chairs placed neatly in front. His eyes fell on the window that overlooked the courtyard. Although he could not see the courtyard from where he was seated he knew it was still there. Wolfram sighed heavily and continued to admire the room. His eyes fell on a picture frame sitting upon the desk. He reached for it and turned it so that he could admire the picture. It was a picture they had taken while on Earth.

The door opened, breaking Wolfram from his thoughts. He set the picture frame down on the desk and turned his attention to the office doors where Yuuri stood. The blonde demon closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. He tried his best not to remember the night before where he had found Yuuri and Saralegui in a tight embrace but the scene still replayed behind his closed eyes. He snapped his eyes open breaking the illusion and stood to greet the demon king.

"Wolfram, what is it that you wished to talk to me?" Yuuri asked.

"This is what I wished to talk to you about, Your Majesty." Wolfram responded pushing a document on the desk to Yuuri.

Yuuri's eyes drifted to the document on the desk quickly scanning the words written on it, his eyes widening as he read further into the document. "Wolfram, what is the meaning of this?"

"It means exactly what the paper says. That I our engagement will be terminated, but for this to happen you need to agree as well. I've already signed it." Wolfram stated passing him a pen "Now you sign it."

"But why Wolfram, why do you want to end our engagement? I don't understand."

"What do you mean why?" Wolfram yelled his anger spilling "I caught you yesterday in a sweet embrace with his Majesty Saralegui!"

"I'm sorry Wolfram I didn't mean to! It was an accident. He suddenly kissed me and I got caught up in the moment. I'm so sorry"

"Is this what really became of the love we once both dreamed of?" Wolfram asked to no one in particular. He was tired. Tired of chasing after Yuuri, hoping, that maybe, the young Maou would glance his way. He had tried day after day to make Yuuri fall for him, and he was tired now. "Last night was an accident that cost you a fiancé. Now if you could please sign the paper."

"No Wolfram" Yuuri stated firmly, grabbing onto the blondes hand "I don't want to end this engagement."

Wolfram flinched at the sudden contact but didn't push the Maou's hand away, he only asked: "Why?"

"I-I don't know."

Instead of anger filling the blonde he was instead flooded by a wave of sadness. "Do you love me?"

"I don't know, Wolfram."

"Tell me, darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?"

"All the time." Yuuri replied "I'm just confused right now. I feel something for you but I also feel it for Saralegui. At the same time I remember how wrong it is for two men to be together on Earth. I just don't know right now Wolf."

Wolfram quickly slapped Yuuri's hand away and turned his anger filled eyes to Yuuri's. "I refuse to be your experiment, Your Majesty; I will not wait for you to figure out whether that 'something' you feel is love or just friendship. Nor will I compete with his Majesty Saralegui for your attention. I'm done!"

"What? Wolfram-"

"I'll leave this document with you. Please return it when you are done signing it" Wolfram stated before adding bitterly "Your Majesty." Wolfram turned on his heel and headed for the office door, slamming the huge oak doors on his way out.

Wolfram walked forward in a steady stride going nowhere in particular. After awhile he slowed his pace and came to a halt in front of doors that led to the small ballroom. He slowly his heartbeat and calmed himself. Once finally calm he realized that there were noises coming from the small ballroom. He strained his ears trying to hear what it was. It sounded like music.

Slowly he opened the heavy doors that led to the small ballroom. The room had marble floor and high windows on the left and right walls of the room. The only furniture in the room was a record player which was currently playing music. He glanced to the center of the ballroom and found Leon Rosas dancing. It looked as though he were dancing with a partner even though there was no one else present in the ballroom. His left hand was extended low as though he were holding someone close and his right was held higher as if holding someone's hand.

His eyes were closed but they fluttered open when the oak door closed behind Wolfram. "Hello" Leon greeted Wolfram with a smile, dropping his hands to his sides. "It seems as though you have caught me doing something quite embarrassing."

"Well I'm sure I wasn't the first one since there are windows on either side of the room"

Leon turned to stare at the windows as if they had newly appeared. "You're probably right" he agreed chuckling slightly. "May I ask what brings you here?"

"Oh!" Wolfram was startled by the question remembering the events that had brought him to the small ballroom. His eyes became sad as they drifted towards the floor. "I was on a walk and I heard music so I came to see what it was."

"You seem sad"

Wolfram's eyes shot up at the tall man. He was startled by the sudden statement. "Oh no I-I'm not-"he began not knowing how to answer.

The man smiled warmly at Wolfram. "It's alright. You don't need to talk about it, but I do know something that will cheer you up."

Wolfram started at the man interested by his words. "And what would that be?"

Leon smiled. "Tango."

"What?" Wolfram was dumbfounded by the man's words.

"The Tango is a beautiful and sensual dance. I find that when dancing your mind becomes free. All you can think, all you can feel, is the dance."

"Oh, no I'm okay. I don't know how to do the Tango. I really don't wish to dance right now."

"The Tango is what I was dancing when you found me. It's quite lonely without a partner. Please won't you dance with me? I did save your life, so please just humor me by being my partner."

Wolfram thought this man was crazy, but he couldn't refuse since the man had saved his life. Maybe what the man said would be true and he would forget about his current problems. "Alright" he walked to the center of the room and stood in front of Leon.

Leon took Wolfram's right hand and placed it on his left shoulder. He took the blonde's other hand and held it in his right. Finally Leon took his left hand and placed it on the small of Wolfram's back pulling him so close that there was no space between the two men. Wolfram blushed at the man's action. Seeing Wolfram's blush Leon began to chuckle lightly.

"Don't worry; I will do you no harm. I have a beautiful wife at home whom I am madly in love with. The Tango is a sensual dance thus it requires the dancers to be extremely close. Now, follow my lead."

"Wait" Wolfram blurted before they began "Why must I have the position of the woman?"

Again Leon laughed. "Well I am taller and older than you, thus I will take the lead of the man."

Wolfram frowned unhappy to be the woman but accepted the answer and allowed the man to lead him in the dance.

Leon began to lead him in elegant circles within the small ball room. "Now bend your left leg and wrap it around my right leg. Then extend your right leg fully pushing your body to and angle. Only let the front of your boot touch the floor, don't worry about falling I will hold you."(1)

Wolfram did as he was told creating a beautiful scene. "Good" Leon said smiling "You're a natural. Now unwrap your leg from mine and spread it making a number eight on the floor. Now slide both your legs out then up. I will hold you."

Wolfram let his right leg slide gracefully off the floor but when it came to left leg he stumbled and planted both feet on the floor.

Leon held him close, not letting him stumble to the floor. "Wolfram, don't think about anything." Leon stated pulling Wolfram close to his body "Trust me. Let our bodies come together as one. Lose yourself; let your body sway to the beat. This is just like making love."

Wolfram did as he was told and began to sway with Leon's body, following the beat of the music.

"Fingers interlocked" Leon continued "Chest against chest. Let the feet intertwine like new branches of a tree and sense the love from each other's breathing."

Wolfram's heart began to beat like crazy. The Tango was a sensual dance, one you were supposed to get lost in. That was exactly what Wolfram did.

Leon placed his hand on Wolfram's lower back and brought him close. He went to lightly dip Wolfram in his arms, but Wolfram was so lost in the dance that he turned the light dip into a beautiful arch with his back.(2)

"Amazing!" Leon exclaimed bringing Wolfram back up. "That was truly amazing Wolfram. Thank you for dancing with me."

Wolfram was breathing heavily and blushing slightly. "Do-Do you think maybe we could dance together again, sometime?" Wolfram asked shyly, his heart beating like crazy.

"Of course, I would love to dance with you again." Leon was still holding Wolfram close when the door opened.

Black hair and black eyes emerged from the door lightly peaking in. "Leon, are you in here?" The Maou completely stepped into the room and stared at the scene before him, Leon and Wolfram standing close panting heavily.

"Oh yes, Your Majesty." Leon replied smiling while pealing himself from the blonde demon.

"We're ready to begin the meeting" Yuuri stated letting no emotion slip into his voice.

"Very well, Your Majesty." Leon began walking to the door before turning to face the demon prince "I'm usually here during my free time so please feel free to stop by and keep me company." Leon smiled then walked out the door leaving Yuuri and Wolfram behind.

Wolfram was unsure of what to say to Yuuri. He felt as though he had been caught doing something wrong, but he had been doing no such thing. "Shouldn't you be getting to the meeting, Your Majesty?" Wolfram asked him coldly.

Yuuri's eyes turned sad before he turned and went out the door to follow Leon, leaving the blonde demon standing in the room alone, the music still playing softly in the background.

Xxxxx

I did it =D! Woo! I made this Chapter longer since it's been forever since I updated -.- b/w I didn't want to ruin Wolfram's and Conrad's relationship so I switched Conrad out with Saralegui b/c I don't care if he hates Saralegui. Lolz =)

Chapter 1 Disclaimer: "On the Wing" and the line "the weekend we were in love" belongs to Owl City. "Hallelujah" and the line "I used to live alone before I knew you" belong to Kate Voegele. In case anyone noticed their song titles and lines from the songs which I incorporated into Chapter 1. Lolz. I did the same in this chapter except different songs and lines.

In case you were wondering what the dance moves look like (the links aren't showing up =(

(1) Go to manga reader and search first girl. It's chapter 3 page 1.

(2) Go to manga reader and search First Girl. It's chapter 3 page 46.

Some of the lines Leon says are real lines that he says in the manga, I thought it'd be cool to have them in there =)

The first link also contains a picture of what Leon looks like. He's so pretty =). Well please review! If you don't I get into a slump and I don't write because I feel sad =(. So the more you review the faster the next chapter next to you =D!


	3. Galaxies War

**Tears and Rain****: Leon is 21 in human years. If you multiply by 5 (that's how you calculate demon years) then he would be 105. O.o**

**pikeebo****: Don't worry Yuuri will even the playing field.  
**

**Warning: Next chapter or one after that (not sure yet xD) this story is going to turn depressing. I'm going to break Wolfram into tiny little pieces =) Oh wait that's a bad thing so….=(? **

**Edit!:**** Sooo…I didn't quite like this chapter. I started writing chapter 4 and realized that chapter 4 was going to be the 2****nd**** to last chapter if I left chapter 3 as it was, thuuuuuus I re-wrote the ending of Chapter 3! =D I also noticed that this chapter didn't really have any verisimilitude. Yuuri would prooobably never be this much of a dick, so I re-wrote it to make it more realistic and so that this fanfiction would not end so quickly. **

Chapter 3:

Love is War in all Galaxies

It had been a week since Wolfram had asked Yuuri to break the engagement and Yuuri had yet to sign the papers to make it official. Yuuri continued to treat Wolfram as his fiancé, asking Wolfram to wait until he could sort his feelings. Wolfram, of course, refused. He had his maids bring his things back to his old room and began living there again.

Wolfram had waited four years for Yuuri to return his feelings. In those four years Yuuri had grown to be a better king, he took his kingly duties seriously and was able to rule his kingdom with his own power. Yuuri was also now able to fully control his powers without the Maou's help. Yuuri grew physically as well. He had grown a full head taller than Wolfram, his shoulders broadening, and body become more toned.

Yuuri wasn't the only one that grew within those four years, Wolfram had grown as well. While Yuuri had matured more physically, Wolfram had matured in his emotions. He learned to love Yuuri from a far and to stop chasing him around the castle yelling "cheater" for all of Shin Makuko to hear. Unfortunately for Yuuri, "wimp" had become sort of a nickname. Wolfram had learned to value Yuuri's happiness.

Wolfram was done waiting patiently for Yuuri. He was done valuing Yuuri's happiness over his own. Wolfram did love Yuuri, but he knew it could never work, it was time to let go. Letting go hurt, dancing was how he let go.

"I'm going to twirl you out now. Don't let go of my hand just extend your arm fully, hold on tightly to my hand and lean back"(1) Leon commanded while leading Wolfram in the Tango.

Wolfram had been coming to the small ballroom by the courtyard everyday to dance with Leon. Dancing cleared his mind from Yuuri. Even with dancing he could not always avoid him.

As Wolfram extended his arm out and leaned backwards, holding tightly to Leon's hand for support, he opened his eyes slightly. His knees buckled and he fell forward onto his hands. He hung his head heavily. He turned back to the window as stared at the people walking by. It hurt to look, but he couldn't look away. Yuuri was walking in the courtyard along with King Saralegui, smiling brightly, walking closely, and almost holding hands.

Wolfram's tears began to freely fall. He'd been holding them in for a week. Watching Yuuri flirt openly with Saralegui broke him. A hand pulled Wolfram to his feet. Leon buried Wolfram's head into his chest and spoke softly into his ear.

"Don't worry. I won't let them see your tears. Just think of the movement of your body, and kiss the planet goodbye." Leon placed one hand on Wolfram's lower back, the other taking Wolfram's hand. He began to slowly move their bodies together. Wolfram closed his eyes and began to sway along with Leon.

"Why don't we try that move again?" Lean twirled out Wolfram extending his arm fully and allowing Wolfram to lean backwards. Wolfram's face was angled away from the window, allowing no one but Leon to see the sadness still spread across his face.

Leon smiled. Wolfram had relinquished full control of his body over to Leon. Allowing him to manipulate it fully, and soon, it wouldn't just be Wolfram's body he was manipulating but his mind as well. Leon had gained Wolfram's full trust, just as he had planned, soon all the pieces would fall into place.

**(Edited part)**

Yuuri walked along with Saralegui in the courtyard enjoying a peaceful walk. He had grown fond of the blonde king and enjoyed his company. Although he did harbor some feelings for Sara, his mind always strayed to the green eyed demon.

Sara noticed Yuuri's wondering mind and lightly brushed his hand against Yuuri's affectively waking Yuuri from his thoughts. The Maou smiled weakly at the King. Although he enjoyed spending time with Sara, he couldn't be himself. The Maou sighed deeply; he said a quick goodbye to the blonde king and began to walk away. His mind kept slipping to Wolfram. He needed to think and get his feelings straight.

Before he exited the courtyard he spotted two forms trough the window of the small ballroom. Yuuri stopped in his tracks and stared ahead. Wolfram was currently being embraced by Leon Rosas.

Yuuri's heart clenched tightly, hurting from watching the scene. He understood now. The double black walked inside and went towards his office. He needed to fix his relationship with Wolfram.

YYYyyyyYYYYYYYyyyyYYY

Wolfram walked out of the baths feeling refreshed. Crying while dancing with Leon had helped him. He felt relived, he had found someone he could talk to and allow himself to cry in front of him. Wolfram smiled as he remembered how Leon had held him closely to his chest.

As he walked towards his room a guard stopped him and informed him that Yuuri wished to talk to him in his office. Wolfram dismissed the man and began walking towards the Maou's office. He walked into Yuuri's office, staying by the door incase this was another of Yuuri's attempts at staying fiancé's with him.

"You wanted to talk to me, Your Majesty?" Wolfram asked, trying to formal.

Yuuri sighed at Wolfram's formality before answering. "Yes, I wanted to give this to you."

Wolfram took the paper and began reading it. His eyes widened. Although he had been the one to ask Yuuri to sign the paper to end their engagement, it was still a shock that he had actually signed it. "Oh, umm…Thank you."

"With that our accidental engagement ends." Yuuri's words shocked Wolfram. Yuuri had been chasing after Wolfram for a week now, and suddenly he wanted to sever all ties? Wolfram had no room to complain though. He had asked for this, though it hurt, he knew that their engagement needed to be broken.

"I see. Thank you, again, Yuuri" Wolfram replied as he began to walk away.

"Our accidental engagement ends. I will now seriously attempt to court you."

Wolfram turned around quickly to face the Maou. "What?"

"Wolfram von Bielefeld, I love you. I want to seriously court you. I ended our engagement in order for people to see that I am serious about you."

Wolfram didn't know how to reach. He was touched, yet pissed. "Why are you doing this to me?" Wolfram responded, deciding on being pissed. "You can't just decide this on your own. It isn't fair!"

"I know, Wolfram. I know this isn't fair to you and I'm sorry that it took me this long to realize my feelings."

"Well you can't have me!" Wolfram yelled ready to leave.

"It's because you like him right?"

"What?"

"You like Leon. If he weren't here you would've been delighted that I am finally courting you, but you've come to like him."

"That is none of your business!"

"Wolfram! He's married!"

"Don't you think I know that?"

Yuuri took a tentative step forward and touched Wolfram's cheek in a comforting motion. "This won't end well, Wolfram. Please give up."

"This is none of your business." Wolfram backed out of Yuuri's touch.

"Very well. Just know that I will fight for you Wolfram, I will be the victor. I will prove to you, that I love you."

That was the last thing Wolfram heard before walking out of the Maou's office.

****

I did it =D! This is more of a filler chapter, but I have the next chapter all planed out =D I'm excited to write it, it'll start off the climax of this story =). Sorry I wasn't able to give you much in this chapter =( but be excited for the next chapter which I am trying to rapidly write =D. Pleeeaaaaseee review! If I get an enormous amount of reviews then I will make it my mission to have you the next chapter by next Friday =D. Please Review =).

Mangareader(DOT) Net /158- 10221-22 /first-girl/ chapter-10(DOT) html

**Edit: ** I find this ending to be waaaaay better than the other ending I had xD. I will try to update soon but it's hard with school starting again. If I get 20 reviews on this edit I'll update this week! xD Like that'll happen. I'll do my best since I do owe y'all one! Please let me know if this was a better turn of events =) REVIEW!


	4. Where is my mind?

Chapter 4:

Where is my mind?

"Goodnight everyone" Wolfram said, standing to retreat for the night.

"Wait Wolfram" Yuuri said rising. "I'll walk you to your room."

Yuuri had insisted on walking Wolfram to his room every night since his decision to court Wolfram properly. Sometimes Wolfram would relent and allow Yuuri to walk him to his room but other times he would insist that he would be fine on his own. Tonight he would insist on walking alone.

"Thank you, but I will be fine on my own your majesty."

"But Papa Wolf! Daddy Yuuri said you could both tuck me in tonight." Great exclaimed, pouting that both her father's could not tuck her in."

Wolfram felt guilty hearing this. He had been spending less and less time with Greta and more with Leon lately. Although he and Yuuri were no longer engaged Greta still treated him as her father.

"It's okay Greta, Wolfram's tired, I'll still tuck you in though" Yuuri said hoping to raise Greta's spirits. He extended his hand towards Greta and helped her out of her chair. "Goodnight everyone."

They were almost out the door before Wolfram finally spoke up. "Wait! I'll go tuck you in as well, Greta."

Greta turned to look at her papa and smiled widely. "Really, Papa Wolf?"

"Of course" Wolfram smiled and reached for Greta's other hand.

Together the happy family, if only for a moment, walked to Greta's room to tuck the Princess in for the night. Yuuri opened the oak doors and led them in, still holding onto Greta's hand. Letting go of Greta's hand, Wolfram walked over to her wardrobe and picked out her nightclothes. He handed the clothes to Greta and she quickly ran behind the screen in her room to change. Yuuri and Wolfram sat on Greta's bed and waited for the princess to return.

"It's been awhile since we've done this together." Yuuri stated, breaking the awkward silence between him and the blonde soldier. Wolfram nodded in agreement but continued to stay silent.

Greta came out from behind the screen and stood in front of her fathers, who stood and helped her into bed. "Goodnight Daddy Yuuri, Goodnight Papa Wolf." Both fathers kissed their daughter on the forehead before retreating out of her room.

"I'm glad we tucked her in together. It made her happy." Yuuri smiled. "Now I'll walk you to your room."

They silently walked the short distance down the hall to Wolfram's room in silence. "Wolfram" Yuuri said, finally speaking up. "Are you okay? You've been silent for a quite awhile now."

"I'm controlling my anger."

"What?" Yuuri was surprised. Anger?

"I can't believe you did that."

"Wolfram, what are you talking about?"

"I can't believe you just used Greta as an excuse to walk me to my room." Wolfram explained his breathing heavy from his anger. "How dare you use her like tha-" Wolfram finally turned, but his words were stopped by the expression on Yuuri's face.

Hurt. Yuuri's eyes showed the hurt and sadness within them. "Wolfram, I would never do that." Yuuri said calmly. They had stopped walking and were now standing in the middle of the hallway next to Wolfram's room. "Greta was sad that we broke our engagement, she thought it meant she'd loose you, I reassured her that you were still her father and that you would always love her. That calmed her, for awhile. You stopped spending time with her; you were more concentrated with Leon. She was convinced that she was the reason that our engagement broke, because you didn't want her anymore. I told her that tonight when I went to walk you to your room we would tuck her in together."

"Oh no." Wolfram felt guilty. "I'm so sorry Yuuri; I can't believe I've been such a horrible father."

Yuuri placed his hand on Wolfram's shoulder for comfort. "It's alright Wolfram. It's not your fault, I made sure to explain to Greta that I was the reason you had been avoiding us. She loves you very much, so please spend more time with her."

Wolfram nodded. "I'm sorry I accused you of using Greta like that."

"It's alright Wolfram, don't worry about it. Goodnight" Yuuri let his hand slide down from Wolfram's shoulder to his hand. He squeezed the blondes hand lightly before turning to go to his room for the night.

Wolfram walked into his room, closing the door with his back and resting against it. He blushed slightly thinking of Yuuri's action before dismissing the thought and heading off to bed.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyYYYYYYYyyyyYYYy

Long brown hair moved side to side with every step, spreading out whenever the owner decided to twirl. Her heels tapping lightly on the floor as she followed and danced to the music coming from the small ballroom. She placed her hand on the handle and pulled, entering quietly to watch the two people inside dance.

YYYyyyyYYY

Wolfram moved his feet gracefully with Leons. Their feet intertwining, tangling together, then breaking apart and then repeating the process.(2) Leon twirled Wolfram and that's when he noticed the other presence in the room. Wolfram didn't stop dancing, he only alerted Leon of the brown haired woman's presence. "Leon, there's someone in the room with us."

"I know, it's my wife" Leon responded spinning Wolfram out.

"What?" Wolfram stumbled a bit with the twirl, shocked at Leons words.

"It's my wife. She came to visit me since my business with the king here in Shin Makuko has been extended." Leon twirled Wolfram back in and whispered. "Though I didn't inform her of this, King Yuuri must have informed her."

Wolfram was starring at Leon in confusion, never stopping his dancing. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying King Yuuri probably invited her here to stop us from getting any closer. It is clear to him that we like each other, he must want to put a stop to it."

Wolfram's eyes widened. Leon knew about his feelings and he reciprocated them.

"Why don't we try out a new move? I'm going to pull you towards me. Swing your left leg over my left leg to use for support then bring your right leg off the ground and straighten it in the air." (2)

"What! I can't do that!"

"My wife can. Do you want her to take your place?"

"No…I'll try."

Leon tugged Wolfram towards him who attempted to swing he left leg over Leons but missed and fell onto his back. Leon looked down at him before extending his hand out to his wife who twirled towards him and executed the move perfectly. The two of them continued to dance the song until its end, perfectly in synch. (3)

The song ended with the couple embracing each other in a beautiful pose. Leon holding his wife as she arched her back and lifted her right leg. (3) Something that only experienced dancers could do. Wolfram watched from the floor where he had been discarded by Leon for someone who was more compatible.

The couple untangled themselves from each other, their hands still intertwined. Leon stretched his hand out to help Wolfram from the floor. He stood in front of the couple unsure of what to say.

"Hello I'm Miu" Leon's wife said first, letting go of Leon's hand so that he could wrap it around her waist. He extended the same hand to Wolfram in greeting. "Nice to meet you, I'm Leon's wife."

YYYyyyyYYYYyyYyYyYYyy

A/N: This is part one of this chapter I'll update the rest tomorrow. I'm just tired right now and y'all have waited long enough for this chapter. By the way I edited the ending of Chapter 3 so if you haven't read that you should do so =). I find that it portrays Yuuri better than the ending I had. I don't want y'all hating Yuuri cuz I don't! lolz. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been concentrating on my day of the dead art piece xD I know that day of the dead isn't until October but my art piece will be shown at Lawndale art center with other students art work so I'm working really hard on it xD Anywhooore I'll defently update tomorrow please review =D

**BleedingOpal****: Even with the new ending Wolfram still turned Yuuri away xD It did seem more realistic that way. **

**arte0135****: =O but Je t'aime Yuuri! He's not such a bad guy anymore!**

**Tears and Rain****: If I have any say in it, which I do cuz I'm the writer ;), Wolfram will dance for the rest of his life!**

**pikeebo****: Yuuri good! Leon baaad! You'll seeee~!**

**alguien22792****: Don't hate Yuuri! Y'all are making it hard for me to put him back in your good graces xD but then again I guess that's my fault.**

**Iheartyuuram****: Thank! =D btw…YuurixWolfram for the wiiin =D lolz xD It's my mission to make him better cuz he was waaaaaay out of character last chapter. **

http:/ www. youtube .com/ watch?v =rlcG5OXEKHY 00:56-1:00

Same link. 1:06-1:10

http :/ www . mangareader . net/ 158-10228-48 /first-girl/ chapter-17 . html Like a boss.

I think Selena Gomez is cool….don't judge me….


	5. Where is my mind? Part 2

Chapter 4 Part 2

Where is my mind?

The couple untangled themselves from each other, their hands still intertwined. Leon stretched his hand out to help Wolfram from the floor. He stood in front of the couple unsure of what to say.

"Hello I'm Miu" Leon's wife said first, letting go of Leon's hand so that he could wrap it around her waist. He extended the same hand to Wolfram in greeting. "Nice to meet you, I'm Leon's wife."

Wolfram stood there frozen for a second before finally extending his hand to greet Leon's wife. "Hello, I am Wolfram von Bielefeld." Although Wolfram had already been told by Leon that the brown haired woman was his was, hearing her say it made all the more realistic.

"I'm glad I'm finally able to meet you. My husband has been writing to me talking about how he is teaching you the tango. You're quite good for a beginner" Miu said smiling at the blonde.

"Thank you, but after seeing you dance I see I have a long way to go, you are an excellent dancer."

"I've been dancing since I was a child, so I've become fairly good at dancing the tango" Miu answered modestly. "I hope this isn't too rude of me, but could I please be alone with my husband? I haven't seen him in a very long time and I wish to catch up with him."

"Of course, I promised my daughter that I would spend time with her today, if you'll excuse me" Wolfram turned on his heel and headed towards the door.

"Thank you." Miu said before turning to embrace her husband.

Once Wolfram left the room Miu began to speak to her husband.

"I see progress is coming along well. Though I don't think leaving him on the floor helped our mission any. He might hate you now."

Leon laughed. "Sorry, I just missed you. It's hard trying to dance with someone who has no talent in the art of Tango. I've been teaching him for weeks, yet he is still not at an adequate level."

"Oh be nice to the poor guy. His majesty has already toyed with Wolfram enough, and now we're toying with him too, the least we could do is teach him the tango."

"I suppose."

"So tell me, do you fully control him yet?"

"Almost, I can control his body, but his mind is a little more difficult. I've at least planted the idea that Yuuri was the one that sent for you to tear me and Wolfram apart."

"That's good. Hopefully slowly he will start to dislike his majesty, and then we can fully complete our mission."

"Yes, and then Shin Makuko will be ours" Leon added, smirking at their plot.

Miu smiled and leaned up to kiss her husband.

yyyYYYyyyYYYY

Wolfram closed the small ballroom doors behind him and sighed. Leon's wife was here. Wolfram knew Leon had a wife, but now that she was here, standing before him, he actually believed it. Wolfram pushed himself off the oak door and began walking to the gardens where he Greta waited for him. He had talked to her this morning at breakfast and had promised to spend some time with her.

He walked into the garden and spotted Greta right away. She was sitting in the small clearing with Yuuri surrounded by flowers. Wolfram watched as the wimp tried to make a flower crown, but continued to fail. Greta made her own flower crown and placed it on to Yuuri's head. Wolfram smiled proudly, Greta could make perfect flower crowns, along with other things, she was Wolfram's daughter after all.

Greta felt someone watching them, so she turned and spotted her Papa Wolf. Smiling brightly that he had showed up she called him over. "Papa Wolf! Over here!"

Wolfram walked over to his daughter and sat down next to her. "Hey. What are you two doing?"

"Greta's trying to teach me to make flower crowns" Yuuri stated holding up the flower crown he was working on.

"That's not how you do it, wimp." Wolfram reached for the flower crown and helped Yuuri tie the flowers together. "That's how you do it"

"Oh I see, I think."

"I keep showing him" Greta said speaking up "But Daddy Yuuri still doesn't get it!"

"I understand how to make them. I just can't actually do it…"

Wolfram laughed. Even though the wimp could control his Maou powers he couldn't even make a simple flower crown. Wolfram stopped laughing and looked at Yuuri, remembering what Leon had said. Had Yuuri really invited Miu to the castle to tear him away from Leon? Wolfram didn't want to accuse Yuuri like he had the night before, but if Leon had said that to Wolfram then it must be true. Wolfram was so confused, "Where is my mind?" he thought to himself. He decided that he would ask the double black later tonight about Leon's wife when he insisted on walking Wolfram to his room again.

Then Wolfram remembered something else. Leon liked him too. Wolfram was ecstatic. Leon liked him! At the same time, would Leon discard him for his wife just because he could not execute a dance move? Wolfram had mixed feelings. He really like Leon, but was unsure.

"Wolfram, are you alright?" Yuuri spoke, breaking Wolfram out of his trance.

"Oh yes. I'm fine." Wolfram replied.

"Okay. Look Wolfram I'm getting better!" Yuuri exclaimed smiling brightly, holding up a new flower crown that looked more presentable than the last.

"It's better, but of course Greta's flowers are still better."

"Don't be mean Wolfram! I made it for you." Yuuri reached out with the flower crown and placed it on the blonde's head.

"Oh, thank you." Wolfram whispered, his head turned to hide is blush.

Yuuri smiled. "You're welcome. Now why don't we go to the dining room, dinners ready."

The family stood and walked to the dining room to enjoy a nice meal.

yyyYYYyyyYYY

After they had said goodbye, Wolfram and Yuuri walked Greta to her room again and tucked her in. They tucked Greta in, kissing her forehead before Yuuri walked Wolfram to his room.

"I'm glad you were able to spend some time with Greta. It really made her happy." Yuuri stated as they walked down the corridor.

"You were right; I haven't been spending enough time with her."

Yuuri smiled at the blonde and they continued to walk in comfortable silence.

"Yuuri" Wolfram said. "Did you know Leon's wife is here?"

"Oh yes. She sent a letter a few days ago asking if she could come stay with her husband since she missed him."

Wolfram stopped walking and stared at Yuuri. "Why would you do that?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know I like Leon so why would you let his wife come and tear us apart?"

"Wolfram…Miu is Leon's wife. She has a right to see him. I couldn't refuse her. I didn't mean for it to hurt you, but I warned you Wolfram. I told you he was married and you were going to end up hurt."

"You're trying to break us apart! Leon was right! You want to break our love apart!"

"Wolfram he doesn't love you!"

"Yes he does! He told me so this morning!"

That stopped Yuuri in his tracks. Leon loved Wolfram? No, that couldn't be. The small ballroom was clearly visible from the gardens and he had seen Leon kiss his wife. There was no way that Leon could love Wolfram while kissing his wife so passionately.

Wolfram took Yuuri's silence as his chance to leave. He continued to walk towards his room before entering and slamming the door behind him.

Yuuri felt defeated. He hadn't meant to anger Wolfram, but how could Yuuri refuse Miu permission to see her own husband? He was troubled. He didn't know what he could do to win Wolfram back. He was trying the best he could, but nothing seemed to win the blonde over. He wouldn't give up though.

He walked to Wolfram's room and stood in front his door, fist raise to knock on the door. He couldn't though, not right now. He would talk to Wolfram tomorrow. He rested his palm on the door and leaned in before whispering, "Please Wolf. Don't hate me. I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you. Please." He sighed and pushed off the door, walking the rest of the distance to his room to retire for the night. He would probably be awake all night, thinking of the blonde, and shivering from how cold his bed was.

yyyYYYyyyyYYY

A/N: Wooo! I uploaded the next day like I said I would! =D Now I'm tired~ I'll probably disappear for a few days then update. xD I need me some rest! Hope you enjoyed it!

Iheartyuuram: I'm glad I'm not the only one who does xD. So this a soon enough update for you? xD haha.

Elle von Werner: Yuuri's trying! He's just a little bit special xD And yeah Leon's a bad bad man 0.0

alguien22792: Without drama is there really a story? xD

Everyone always says "Update soon!" I hope this was "soon" enough xD

If you love me and want me to "Update soon!" You should Review…a lot…=D Because if you don't, the review button will feel useless and I will go into writers block =(


	6. Author's note!

Author's Note

I realize it's been about two months since I last updated, sorry xP. Buuut! I have Sunday free this week! (I think…) Just been really busy with school and my photography (btw you should totally check me out on DeviantArt, same username YuuriUchiha xD) Anyways! I will try to bring you a new chapter this week! And maybe another one throughout the next week ! Thank you for those who are still reading this Makes me very happy for your patience, it shall be rewarded! But if you could totally give me just a little kick in the rump on Saturday or Sunday morning my messaging me or something that'd be greatly appreciated and rewarded with a new chappi! xD Thank you for your patience, awesomeness is coming your way!


End file.
